In the prior art it is known to provide regulated DC power to a load using an inverter power supply--see the publication "Power Supplies for Computers and Peripherals," S. Davis, Computer Design, July, 1972, Pages 55-65. Generally, a filtered DC input voltage is converted to a DC signal that is bi-directionally coupled from the center tap to the end terminals of the primary winding of an output or coupling transformer via switching transistors. Control circuitry may be coupled to the secondary winding of the coupling transformer to regulate the output voltage across the load. Additionally, current sensing circuitry on the output side of the coupling transformer may be utilized to provide overload or short circuit protection for variations in loading--see the publication "Here Are More Protective Circuits," A. Annunziato, Electronic Design 10, May 13, 1971, Pages 64-67, with particular reference to FIG. 12. A problem often encountered in inverter power supplies is the coupling of a significant line frequency ripple to the load via the chopping transistor and the inverter's switching transistors. This is because the magnitude of the line frequency ripple that is coupled to the load is directly proportional to the amplitude of the source current which is, in turn, proportional to the duty cycle of the switching transistors. Accordingly, it is desirable that such problem of line frequency ripple coupling to the load be minimized.